My Boy Fast Blog
by AliasesAndAlterEgos
Summary: My OC Bloom is going on a boy fast due to a bad breakup and for the sake of her own sanity. The best thing about it? She's blogging about the whole dang thing. -On Hiatus until further notice-
1. Am I Crazy?

**(A/N)**: Ok! This is my first story here on FanFiction and to be honest, I'm scared as hell. I mean, what if you guys don't like it? What if no one even reads it? Before I freak out, lemme give the overview [aka summary] for the story.

This story is about my PPG OC Bloom. She's the purple puff [I know I know, BUNNY is the purple puff, but I created Bloom before Bunny was introduced and couldn't bear to change her color]. Um... this is sort of a blog about her swearing off of boys and relationships, equipped with comments and everything. So... um... enjoy? *facepalm*

Disclaimer: Powerpuff Girls and its contents belong to their respective owners. I don't own anything.

(c) Bloom belongs to me^.^

* * *

**My Boy Fast Blog**

**Am I Crazy?**

_September 2nd, 2010: Thursday_

I'm not really sure how should this go. This is my first blog. I guess I should start by introducing myself. My name is Bloom Utonium and I'm a Powerpuff Girl-the purple one. I'm 16 years old and have long brunette hair **[knee length, half up-half down]** and purple eyes. I'm sort of bossy, a bit girly and very badass-not to toot my own horn. I'm doing this blog thingy because, I'm going on a Boy Fast.

**[Cue scary music, screams, and that one fish from Spongebob that always goes, "My leg!"]**

I know what you're thinking; 'This girl is _all kinds_ of crazy! **[insert neck roll here]**' but I think it will be good for me. You see, I'm the type of girl that when she gets a crush on someone, obsesses over him to herself and basically forgets about everyone and everything. It's not healthy and this fast will allow me to focus more on life itself instead of the eye candy for the week. Plus, I've had my heart broken by this jerkface **[let's call him Chuck]**. He was dating me and three other girls at the same time. Asshole.

Those aren't crazy reasons…right? Right.

Ok, well the rules for the boy fast are as follows:

**1. **NO CRUSHES! **[it's one thing to like a boy, but like-liking them is dangerous]**

**2. **No dates!

**3.** No boyfriends! **[I can have friends that are boys, but no boyfriends…. Or friends with benefits]**

**4.** No status updates to attract ANY boy

**5.** No thinking about any boy **[or his hair…or teeth…or person]**

**6.** No sneaking peeks at any boy **[or staring. Staring = bad]**

**7.** No speaking romantically about any boy

**8.** No obsessing over a boy's thoughts and/or feelings about me

**9.** AND NO CRUSHES! **[it's so important, I had to say it twice]**

So I, Bloom Utonium, will resist the intense gazes, the adorable pick up lines and the cute faces for the sake of my own sanity. I don't know how long I'll keep this up, so for now my boy fast is indefinite.

I really hope I know what I'm getting myself into.

* * *

**[45 comments]**

**[1]** By: **LifeIs****Sweet**

OHEMGEE! I'm doing something just like this! Good luck Bloom!

* * *

**[2]** By: **NoNoNo**

Am I dreaming? I think so. Bloom-the _PPG_ Bloom-is on this site. BLOGGING. I think I might faint.

*ahem* Good luck. :-]

* * *

**[3]** By: **BarbieGurrl**

I'm on a boy fast myself. I've been going strong for about a year. If I can do it, so can you!

* * *

**[4]** By: **chocolateROCKS**

I should totally do this! Should I? I should!

I'm rooting for you girl! Xoxo

* * *

**[5]** By: **ThatsWhatSheSaid**

Ok. I'm very confused. Why are you doing this again? I know you had a broken heart and all, but I can assure you, not all dudes are jerks. Keeping yourself from happiness is what isn't healthy here Bloom. You and your sisters are my idols, and I don't want to see you well…not be happy. Reconsider this.

* * *

**[6]** By: **MusicIsMyLife**

Wait, so you can't flirt? I don't think I could do that!

Nevertheless, good luck!

* * *

**[7]** By: **LaLaLandQueen**

I agree with **ThatsWhatSheSaid**. You can't miss out on life and limit your experiences! You never know Bloom, a great relationship could be waiting for you right around the corner!

* * *

**[8]** By: **MayTheForceBeWithYou**

Well, this should be interesting.

* * *

**[9]** By: **InsertWittyScreenNameHere**

Hey, you shouldn't give up on us! We can change for you Bloom!

* * *

**[10]** By: **LongHairDontCare**

I'll definitely be following this blog!

* * *

First Previous Next Last

* * *

**(A/N)**: Ok! first chappie! Should I continue?

I know it's kinda short-these first few chapters have to be. But I assure you, they will get longer.

Please review...or not...I would like it if you did though... *facepalm...again*


	2. Gee, Thanks

**(A/N): **So far I've had many views for this story, but only 3 reviews. It's okay; I mean, at least people are actually looking at this story. But I would like more reviews. Anyhoo, thanks to those who did review!

**MilkChocolateLuva1234567890: **WOW! First review! Aren't you special ^.^? Thanks for liking this chapter. And who knows? **[Well...I do]** Maybe Bloom will get back on track! Thanks again!

**ppgrox: **Thank you so much for thinking this is cool and for supporting me!

**person: **Thanks for liking the format! I wanted my readers to feel as if they were viewing a blog; As for the 'first' issue, the first, prev, next and last were the links to view the comments. Like how you would press first to go back to the first comment page, next for the next page and so on. I can see how that was confusing though!; =] My leg indeed; Chuck is a jerk! But he plays a big part in this; I wanted the rules to be strict because it makes it that much harder lol; By 'person,' I meant the boy himself; Her sisters will definitely play a part in some chapters!; Yay for support!; Thank you so much for the compliments! Hopefully I will have stories that are ZOMGITHINKMYBRAINJUSTEXPLODED good; It wasn't messy at all! I kept up just fine!

Thank you to my reviewers. Now for chapter dos!

Disclaimer: Powerpuff Girls and any other franchises used in this story belong to their respective owners. I own nothing.

(C) Bloom, Aimee, Chrissy, Vikki && Nikki belong to me ^.^

* * *

**My Boy Fast Blog**

**Gee, Thanks**

_September 9th__, 2010: Thursday_

I finished reading all of my comments the other day and I just have to say, you guys are great. I couldn't believe how much positive feedback I received. I also received other people who think I should just reconsider. I respect that, and who knows? Maybe there is a relationship waiting for me, but at the moment, I just want to focus on me, myself and I.

So I told my family and friends about my fast and guess what? They laughed! They freaking laughed! Well Bubbles, Professor, and Robin didn't. _They_ were supportive. This is basically their opinions:

**Blossom: **_-snort-_ "Yeah right."

**Bubbles: **"I believe you can do it Bloom."

**Buttercup: ****[insert hysterical laughter here]**

**Professor: **"YES! _-fist pump-_"

**Robin: **"Good luck. I mean it."

**Aimee: **_-snicker-_ "Um…. No comment."

**Chrissy: ****[see Buttercup]**

**Vikki: **_-chuckle-_ "That'll be the day."

**Nikki: **_-giggle-_ "Riiight"

_[Note: for those of you who don't know, Robin, Aimee, Chrissy, Vikki and Nikki are our best friends. Robin has long brunette hair and big blue eyes, Aimee has brunette hair, cut in a bob, gray eyes and freckles along her nose, Chrissy had dirty blonde hair, usually in a ponytail, and hazel eyes and Vikki and Nikki (identical twins) have jet black hair, usually with side twists, and amber eyes and rectangular glasses. The only way to physically tell them apart is through their beauty marks-Vikki has on the left side of her mouth, Nikki the right.]_

Soon after, they began making bets on how long I would last. Buttercup and Blossom betted 15 dollars that I'll last two days, Aimee, Chrissy and Vikki betted that I'll last a week and Vikki betted that I'll last two weeks. Professor betted **[more like threatened]** that I'll last for eternity. Robin and Bubbles were the only ones who didn't make a bet-at least I hope so. So yeah. Thanks guys. I just _know_ you all are going to be a great help to me. The good news about their lack of support is that now I have even more reason to do this boy fast.

I'm going to prove them wrong.

* * *

**[42 comments]**

**[1]** By: **NoNoNo**

1st!

_**Buttercup: **_**_[insert hysterical laughter here]_**

_**Chrissy: **_**_[see Buttercup]_**

I rofl'd at that!

* * *

**[2]** By: **ThatsWhatSheSaid**

I still question your decision to boy fast. Nonetheless, your friends and family sound hilarious!

* * *

**[3]** By: **chocolateROCKS**

Lol!

* * *

**[4]** By: **ProcrastinatorAtBest**

I will totally join you on your boy fast!

* * *

**[5]** By: **pogoagogo**

Your friends sound funny. And hot.

* * *

**[6] **By: **LongHairDontCare**

Lol. Don't worry Bloom, you have my support.

* * *

**[7]** By: **BarbieGurrl**

I lol'd at this post. You were so sarcastic, it was hilarious! Yay for determination!

* * *

**[8]** By: **LifeIsSweet**

OMGLOL! Your friends are funny!

* * *

**[9] **By: **MusicIsMyLife**

Lol. I love how your dad was all, "YES!"

* * *

**[10]** By: **InsertWittyScreenNameHere**

I agree with **pogoagogo**. Your friends do sound hot. ;-]

* * *

First Previous Next Last

* * *

R&R!

I've always wanted to say that ^.^


	3. The Universe Is Out To Get Me

**(A/N): **My views are steadily increasing, but it's amazing how I have more than double the hits than views and more than five times the views than reviews. That being said, please review guys! It helps me if you tell me how I can improve or if you're liking the story. Anyhoo, thanks to those who did review!

**ppgrox**: I hope I get more reviews too! ^.^; She will be blogging in the whole fic but in future chapters, she will recount events as if they're really happening; Thank you XD!

Thanks to **CrimsonLaurana** for adding me and this story to their faves list! My first fave! How _**AWESOME**_ is that! Thank you!

Disclaimer: Powerpuff Girls and any other franchises used belong to their respective owners. I own nothing.

(c) Bloom, Aimee, Chrissy, Vikki, Nikki and the screennames belong to me ^.^!

Now on to chapter 3!**

* * *

**

**My Boy Fast Blog**

**The Universe Is Out To Get Me**

_September 13th__, 2010: Monday_

Today…was the first day of school.

**[Cue scary music, lightning and thunder]**

Okay, maybe I'm being a bit dramatic. You see, I usually love the first day of school. New teachers, new friends, new outfits, all that jazz. However, today was the day Fate decided to bite me in the ass.

My classes….

Have….

**BOYS!**

Okay, I'm not being specific here. That is to say, my classes have _**HOT**_ boys. It's not like I don't know the boys-some of them I've known since kindergarten-but when did they get so…_attractive_? For example, Mitch Mitchelson. He's this kid I've known since kindergarten. He has brown shaggy hair and black eyes and is known to be a bit of a jerk and a bully-he's nice to us though, courtesy of Buttercup. To this day, I never thought of Mitch as anything more than a close friend so seeing him today came as a shock.

I walked into gym class, minding my own business, and changed into the required uniform of shorts and a t-shirt. I hadn't paid attention to the majority of my class, talking mostly to the girls. By this point, we were all sweaty and tired **[our teacher was a bitch on steroids]**. I just casually glanced around and casually watched as a boy casually took off his shirt and casually exposed his six-pack. When I saw his face though, I nearly **[casually] **dropped dead! It was Mitch! **_MITCH FREAKIN' MITCHELSON_**! _God_, his hair fell over his eyes _just right _and his sweaty, toned muscles flexed every so often and-

ARGH!

Boy fast, boy fast, boy fast!

As you can see, I have every right to be dramatic.

My day pretty much continued like that. Ugh….

Maybe I _do_ need to reconsider this.

* * *

**[50 comments]**

**[1]** By: **BarbieGurrl**

No! Don't give up now!

* * *

**[2]** By: **MoneyToBlow**

Ha-ha. I knew you wouldn't last. You're a chick, and you chicks just adore us.

* * *

**[3]** By: **LifeIsSweet**

**MoneyToBlow-** No we don't, you fathead! Just watch, Bloom will continue this fast! GO BLOOM!

* * *

**[4]** By: **NoNoNo**

No! No! No! (see what I did there?) Bloom you can't quit now! It's because of your fast that the girls in my class are boycotting boys. Don't quit! Please!

* * *

**[5]** By: **MayTheForceBeWithYou**

Well, that was quick.

* * *

**[6]** By: **LongHairDontCare**

No! Bloom! You can do it! You can resist!

On a different note, Mitch sounds hot. Can I have him? Lol.

* * *

**[7]** By: **ThatsWhatSheSaid**

So does this mean you're taking my advice?

* * *

**[8]** By: **ProcrastinatorAtBest**

No! I'm in this with you Bloom! Don't quit or else I will!

* * *

**[9]** By: **InsertWittyScreenNameHere**

Ah well. Time to follow another blog.

* * *

**[10]** By: **MusicIsMyLife**

_I just casually glanced around and casually watched as a boy casually took off his shirt and casually exposed his six-pack. When I saw his face though, I nearly __**[casually]**__ dropped dead!_

Lmaooo

Don't give up Bloom!

PS-I agree with **LongHairDontCare**. Mitch does sound hot. ;-]

* * *

First Next Previous Last

* * *

R&R guys!


	4. I'm Good

**(A/N): **Hey guys... I'm so sorry for not updating for weeks, it's just... I've been swamped with schoolwork. We had a break last month and I was going to update then but I also had a project to do so that was out of the question. Then on the Monday I went back to school, I was prepared to update when I heard that one of my favorite teachers passed away over break... So you can bet that I've been grieving... Then after, my friends and I were planning events in his honor. When I heard of his death, I started having nightmares, but those settled the day of the funeral. I'm good now though=].

**Review Replies:**

**ppgrox: **Lol

**ppgdbellxblare: **XD! He does, doesn't he?

**person: **It's no problem, I know what it's like to have a stupid phone. Anyhoo, thanks! I was afraid that the girls were too OOC. That's kinda cool how you and my OC look alike!** [I am NOT stalking you Lol]. **Lol I needed some perverts. I feel they add more spice ;-]. Lol j/k. She did break that rule, but we all forgive her =].

**MilkChocolateLuva1234567890:** LOL! I am actually thinking about having Bloom kick a boy in their nuts now! Oh, and don't worry, Mitch is not taken. At least, not yet ;-].

**CeeSpotWrite:** Thank you! I'm glad you love the format. Lol, her reaction was funny huh?

Thanks to **CeeSpotWrite** for adding this story to her alerts, **LmfaoReallyXD** for adding this story to her faves and to **ppgrox** for adding me to her faves! You guys **ROCK!**

This Chappie was mostly a filler, but enjoy anyways. The next few chapters should have more stuffz. Now it's time to end this hella long A/N.

Disclaimer: Any franchises used in this story belong to their respective owners. I own nothing.

(C) Bloom, Aimee, Chrissy, Vikki, Nikki and the screennames belong to moi ^.^

* * *

**My Boy Fast Blog**

**I'm Good**

_September 17__th__, 2010: Friday_

The positive **[and negative]** comments I received on my last post have inspired me.

The boy fast is ON!

Of course, it wasn't only your comments that have motivated me, Robin's pep talk helped too. It went sort of like this:

**Me: **I think I'm going to give up my boy fast.

**Robin: **You're shitting me. Is it because of Mitch? -_gasp_- Do you -_whisper_- _like __him_?

**Me: **_Ewwwww_. _No_. That's disgusting! Unfathomable! Weird! No. No. No. No. _**NOOOO**_.

**Robin: **Bloom? I get it.

**Me: **Sorry. It has something to do with Mitch though.

**Robin: **Spill.

**Me: **Well not Mitch himself, more like my reaction towards him.

**Robin: **You're stalling.

**Me: **Am I? I hadn't noticed. Um…. I think I should give up 'cause it's _obviously_ not working.

**Robin: **Bloomy, that was only one incident. You couldn't have expected to be perfect and boy-immune right off the bat.

**Me: **Well….

**Robin: **-_groan_- _Seriously_? You and Blossom are something else. Well, you aren't going to be immune on the first day. You have to _work_ towards it. I know you can do it, I believe in you. Listen, remember the time I sworn off of junk food in the ninth grade in order to lose weight?

**Me: **Yeah.

**Robin: **You saw how hard of a time I had in the first few weeks. Then-

**Me: **-It became easier and before you knew it, you became the size 00 you are today.

**Robin: **Exactly. Just keep going at it. The Bloom I know isn't a quitter and I'm behind you 100%.

**Me: **Thanks Robin. -_hug_-

**Robin: **No problemo. -_hug_-

Isn't she the best?

So I just want to thank you guys for your motivation. I'm not giving up.

Not any time soon at least.

* * *

**[56 comments]**

**[1] **By: **LifeIsSweet**

Yay! The Boy Fast is ON!

* * *

**[2] **By: **pogoagogo**

Woo-hoo! Now I can hear more about your hot friends ;-]

* * *

**[3] **By: **chocolateROCKS**

Yeah! Go Bloom!

* * *

**[4] **By: **MayTheForceBeWithYou**

Very nice turn of events.

* * *

**[5] **By: **NoNoNo**

-_cheers_- YAY! YEAH! BOY FAST IS A GO!

* * *

**[6] **By: **LaLaLandQueen**

Do what you will….

* * *

**[7] **By: **ThatsWhatSheSaid**

-_sigh_-

* * *

**[8] **By: **InsertWittyScreenNameHere**

Cool=]

* * *

**[9] **By: **ItsTeaTime**

That's great. I was upset that the blog was over already.

* * *

**[10] **By: **ProcrastinatorAtBest**

EEP! I CAN'T WAIT!

* * *

First Previous Next Last

* * *

R&R! =]


	5. Why Don't You Just Tell The World?

**(A/N): **Chpt. 5! Sorry for the late update but FF(dot)net was being such a douche. Um... I actually have nothing to say... unless you guys want me to rant about my LACK OF REVIEWS! I never wanted to be one of those authors that beg for reviews, but I will if I have to. I mean, like come on! So many views and hits but so little reviews! If you could see the 120 plus hits and 90 plus viewers on my story traffic and the 11 **[hopefully plus]** reviews then you'd be frustrated too. On a brighter note, I have REVIEW REPLIES!

R.R.

**person**: Thanks so much! It's okay if you bring it up. I still have to walk in his classroom everyday and do work so it still stings a bit; Lol long reviews FTW!; That's good Lol. Your hair sounds pretty. Mine is more brown with black roots and reddish/light brown parts; Lol thank you! the pervs are particularly my faves. They make me laugh XD; OMG, I never noticed that! Epiphanies FTW! **[Watch out for that saying in future chappies ;-]!]** Yeah, I'm glad Robin knocked some sense into her too! But this isn't gonna be easy, there are more yummy boys are headed her way!; Thank you for your praise and thoughts!

Disclaimer: Any franchises used belong to their respective owners. I own nothing.

(C) Bloom, Aimee, Chrissy, Vikki, Nikki and the screennames belong to me.

* * *

**My Boy Fast Blog**

**Why Don't You Just Tell The World?**

_September 21st__, 2010: Thursday_

ARGH!

Today the worst possible thing happened.

_THEY KNOW!_

You're probably going "WTF?" in front of your computer screens at the moment so allow me to elaborate. Me and the gang **[my sisters, Robin, Aimee, Chrissy, Nikki, Vikki, Mike, Mitch, Floyd and Lloyd (twins) and Harry] **were just hanging out at lunch hour. We were chatting amicably **[don't I sound smart? XD]**, enjoying one another's company. Then **it happened**.

**Bubbles: **So how's your boy fast coming along Bloom?

I nearly choked on my soda. I'm not kidding; some grape soda went down the wrong pipe so I spent the next fifteen minutes coughing and hacking while the boys looked at me like I was on crack. Nice.

**Mitch: **Boy… _fast_?

**Bubbles: **Uh-huh. She plans to swear off of boys for indefinitely.

It was so quiet at the table you could hear a pin drop. Then guess what? Just like my sisters and the others, those assholes laughed. THEY _LAUGHED_! **[-**_**sad face**_**-Damn it, doesn't **_**anyone**_** support me?]**

**Me: **-_death glare_-

**Boys: **-_hysterical laughter_-

**Me: **-_death glare_-

**Boys: **-_chuckle_-

**Me: **-_death glare_-

**Boys: **-_nervous laughter_-

**Me: **-_DEEAAATH GLAREEEEE_-

**Boys: **_-gulp-_

**Me: **_So?_

**Harry: **So what?

**Me: **What do you guys think?

**Floyd: **Why are you doing this? Is it because of Chuck?

**Vikki: **Not just Chuck. Get this girl _in front _of a male homo sapien specimen and she becomes psycho.

**Boys: **What?

**Buttercup: **Bloom + crush = crazy.

**Boys: **_Oooooh_

The girls and I erupted in laughter. Sometimes I wonder how _did_ the boys pass kindergarten. Man, they are so slow, it's **hilarious**! They looked at us confused and shrugged their shoulders at each other before they continued eating.

**Mike: **Well one's thing for sure, many guys will be disappointed.

**Me: **Disappointed?

**Lloyd: **You must've noticed. You and the girls are first-rate here-the top of the list, next to Princess and her drones.

**Aimee: **That's a lie.

**Buttercup: **Yeah. We hardly ever get asked out, or even flirted with. -_muse_- Unless you count being groped by those perverted motherfuckers as 'flirting.'

**Blossom: **-_glare_- Language.

**Buttercup: **-_rolls eyes_- Sorry.

**Harry: **_Anyway_, that's because they don't have the balls to ask you girls out.

**Blossom: **Is there a real list?

**Lloyd: **Yup.

**Nikki:** You guys are sick.

**Mitch: **Hey, it's not us. We just agreed.

**Mike: **Regardless, one of you is off the market. This'll makes potential buyers really sad, especially since Blossom, Buttercup, Chrissy and Vikki shared their thoughts on most of the boys here years ago.

**Floyd: **So I guess only three of you are "for sale."

**Aimee: **That's just….

**Nikki: **Sick?

**Aimee: **Exactly.

**Harry: **I guess we should tell the other guys about your…um…fast.

So far, I had nothing to say about the road the conversation was taking **[A list? I mean, **_**come on**_**! You **_**can't**_** be serious]**. It was at those words however, that more grape soda decided to take a wrong turn and thus ensued more coughing **[I _seriously_ sound smart! =D]**.

**Me: **Tell anyone, and I'll kick all of your asses. I'd rather not have my personal business out there for people like Princess or Chuck to use and abuse.

**Mike: **_Okay, okay_. Don't have a cow.

**Blossom: **-_frown_- Language.

Writing this, I realized that maybe it's _not_ so bad that the boys know. They could be my personal bodyguards, if you may.

Bodyguard Mike, protect me from the sperm donors!

I kind of like the sound of that.

* * *

**[62 comments]**

**[1] **By: **MusicIsMyLife**

Your friends r sick. Lol.

* * *

**[2] **By: **JustAnotherDay**

-_shrug_- We did lists all the time back in Junior High. We would make one and the girls would make one and then we'll switch. It's horrible-once a girl cried due to her low rating. We stopped after that.

* * *

**[3] **By: **NoNoNo**

_**[-****sad face**__**-Damn it, doesn't **__**anyone**__** support me?]**_

It's okay Bloom. We support you!

And yes, you did sound like quite the little scholar writing this!

On a different note, remember my boy boycott? Well, there's this new boy in my school and he is GORGEOUS! He's so sweet and nice and funny and charismatic and EEEEE! I don't wanna leave my friends to boycott alone, but this boy is too good to pass up. What should I do?

* * *

**[4] **By: **pogoagogo**

I can be your sperm donor ;-]

* * *

**[5] **By: **LongHairDontCare**

_Bodyguard Mike, protect me from the sperm donors!_

Lolzzz

* * *

**[6] **By: **MoneyToBlow**

**JustAnotherDay**- Smh. That's violation.

* * *

**[7] **By: **chocolateROCKS**

_**Me: **-death glare-_

_**Boys: **-hysterical laughter-_

_**Me: **-death glare-_

_**Boys: **-chuckle-_

_**Me: **-death glare-_

_**Boys: **-nervous laughter-_

_**Me: **-DEEAAATH GLAREEEEE-_

_**Boys: **-gulp-_

LML!

* * *

**[8] **By: **MayTheForceBeWithYou**

They make girls sound like property. Smh.

* * *

**[9] **By: **InsertWittyScreenNameHere**

Your friends remind me of me. I can be a lil slow sometimes. =/

* * *

**[10] **By: **ItsTeaTime**

**pogoagogo**- Um…ew. R u always this perverted?

* * *

First Previous Next Last

**

* * *

**

**(A/N):** Smh means Shaking My Head. Other variations include smdh (shaking my damn head), smfh (shaking my fucking head), smdfh (shaking my damn fucking head) or smmfh (shaking my motherfucking head). Lml means Laughing Madd Loud. Madd can mean a lot or very **[smh black people and our slang]**. Other definitions include Licking My Lips. These variations will be used throughout the fic so watch out for them!

R&R babes!


	6. Me, Myself and I

**(A/N): **Nothin' to say actually... So... Um... enjoy?

**Review Replies!**

**person: **Lol, I wish you could give me more reviews. You could be like my review fairy godmother. You should've felt special, I sure as hell would. Lol, cliche is good sometimes. Thanks! I hate my hair **[sometimes]** though! Lol, I can't believe you actually counted! I wanted someone to humiliate her, and it seemed more, idk, canon with Bubbles doing the humiliating in this context. Yeah, her death glares are scary! But I think they were probably more afraid of the fact that her eyes can shoot lasers, lol. What didn't you know? Homo sapien? That's basically a human. Later gator!

**xxNicholeStellar: **Ayeeeee negro on deck! Lml. Yeah, I thought everyone was... well... yeah... unless they proved themselves otherwise. Yeah, I know =P. Thanks for the compliments! Psh, be illiterate all you want. You already know I understand lml. Yeah, of course I'll PM you! And no, you didn't sound stalker-ish and your review didn't sound racist **[at least not to me]** lol.

**Disclaimer: **Powerpuff Girls and any other franchises and such used belong to their respective owners. I own nothing.

**(c) **Bloom, Nikki, Aimee, Vikki, Chrissy, and the screennames belong to me!

**

* * *

**

My Boy Fast Blog

Me, Myself and I

_September 25__th__, 2010: Saturday_

_Me, myself and I _

_That's all I got in the end_

_That's what I found out _

_And there ain't no need to cry_

_I took a vow that from now on_

_I'm gonna be my own best friend_

Contrary to popular belief, this entry has nothing to do with that cheesy Beyonce song **[though I'll admit, it was my theme song in 7****th**** grade]**. No, instead this latest installment of _**Life According to Bloom: The Boy Fast Blog Of Epic Proportions **_**[too much?]** is about what I haven't been doing. The reason why I've created this blog was to vent about the trials and tribulations of my boy fast. The reason why I started said boy fast was because of a very bad breakup **[fuck you Chuck] **and because I want to focus on my friends, family and, most importantly, myself. I realized last night **[epiphanies FTW!] **that I haven't been doing that.

You see, before hormones decided to make permanent residence in my body **[your rent is due estrogen!]**, I used to be a competitive gymnast and a dancer. It was really fun and I even won a couple of trophies. Of course, I had to totally cancel out my strength-sometimes going so far as to take a dose of **[dun! dun! dun!] **Antidote X to really test out my skills. Those were my golden years, and I'm bringing them back. How, you ask? Well let me tell you….

Townsville High is starting a **dance team!**

Yes people, you heard me correctly. My high school is unknowingly helping me pwn my hormones by starting a dance team. There will be a wide range of dances taught, from contemporary to jazz and from swing to hip-hop. If you couldn't tell, I plan on trying out. The dance instructor **[or coach or whatever you wanna call it] **is going to be none other than….

Wait for it….

Here it comes….

Almost there….

….

What's taking so long…?

Oh, wait! I may have spoken too soon….

**WORLD REKNOWNED DANCE COACH JANET KATZ-STEVENSON!**

There it is =].

I love watching her choreography. It **[for a lack of better word]** inspires me to dance. She's my idol, her rags-to-riches story inspires and motivates you to believe in yourself and your abilities to live up to your potential **[y'know, all that good stuff]**. If enough people ask, I'll post it on here as a bonus.

Ms. Katz-Stevenson is also going to be holding the auditions for the dance team, so this isn't going to be one of those _bring-in-your-permission-slips-and-you're-in_ sort of things. This is **serious chizz**.

As for being a gymnast, that will have to be a hobby. The dance team **[assuming I make it]** will take up the majority of my time, being that practice will be every Monday, Wednesday and Friday from 3:30 to 5:30pm. So gymnastics will have to be a weekend thing.

I haven't done either sport in over four years, so chances are, I'll be **[more than] **a little rusty. Wish me luck guys!

Shit **[excuse my French]**. I almost forgot. Okay, in my last installment **[click **here** to read] **I received a comment that I thought was very interesting. So I'm going to embarrass her **[at least, I think it's a her] **and post her problem for the world to see me solve. Hold on to your hats kiddies, and watch as I turn into **Bloom, Expert Problem-Solver Person**!

**NoNoNo **asks:

_**[-sad face-Damn it, doesn't anyone support me?]**_

_It's okay Bloom. We support you!_

_And yes, you did sound like quite the little scholar writing this. _**[Aww, why thank you!]**

_On a different note, remember my boy boycott? Well, there's this new boy in my school and he is GORGEOUS! He's so sweet and nice and funny and charismatic and EEEEE! I don't wanna leave my friends to boycott alone, but this boy is too good to pass up. What do I do?_

You wanna know what you should do? Well do ya? **DO YA**? Well, it doesn't matter cuz I'm gonna give you advice anyway. What you should do is get to know the boy. Be friends with him first, that way you can find out his faults and see if you still think he's EEEEE!-worthy. This is a good strategy cuz, technically, you would still be a part of the boy boycott. Hope this helps!

Till next time. Later gators!

* * *

**[78 comments]**

**[1] **By:** NoNoNo**

OMG thanks so much for helping me! I'll use your advice right away!

Oh, and yeah, I am a girl=]

* * *

**[2] **By: **LifeIsSweet**

OMG! are u doing advice now?

* * *

**[3] **By: **ItsTeaTime**

You're a dancer too? That's awesome!

* * *

**[4] **By: **MayTheForceBeWithYou**

Nice. You have a plan.

* * *

**[5] **By: **MusicIsMyLife**

I love Me, Myself And I by B! I also love how you make your hormones pay rent and the whole "wait for it" scene. Lol.

* * *

**[6] **By: **chocolateROCKS**

_**Life According to Bloom: The Boy Fast Blog Of Epic Proportions**_

I like that title actually. Lol.

* * *

**[7] **By: **BarbieGurrl**

**chocolateROCKS**- me too!

* * *

**[8] **By: **InsertWittyScreenNameHere**

Wait, can you do a split?

* * *

**[9] **By: **JustAnotherDay**

**InsertWittyScreenNameHere**- I was wondering the same thing.

* * *

**[10] **By: **ProcrastinatorAtBest**

I wish I was a gymnast!

* * *

First Next Previous Last

* * *

R&R!

PS- cookies to anyone who got the whole split thing and to whoever actually tried to click the here in **[click **here** to read]**


	7. Who Do You Think You Are?

**(A/N): **Sorry for the mini-hiatus. I lost inspiration for a while, so please forgive this sucky installment. This isn't my favorite chapter, but it concludes one month of the fast so that's cool. Enjoy everyone and R&R!

**Review Replies**

**person: **Hey! Don't worry, that will _never_ get boring. Thanks so much, and don't worry, I understood. Lol, then I should get a bunch more wishes 'cuz this story is going to be _long_! Lol right? I just got my hair braided, so it shouldn't be _too much_ of a retard now. Lol, we all have our little quirks. Lol. _Oooh_, so_that's why_ you needed a dictionary. Haha okay. Lol well, you could always repeat what the commenters said. Lol it's okay about the split and click here thing. I'll give you 100 Bloom Points just for reviewing. Hehehe!

**ppgrox: **Lol, glad to see you're back! And Bloom thanks you for your support!

**Disclaimer:** The Powerpuff Girls and any other franchises used belong to their respective owners. I own nothing.

**(C)** Bloom, and any other OC's as well as the plot and screen names belong to me.

* * *

**My Boy fast Blog**

**Who Do You Think You Are?**

_September 29th__, 2010: Wednesday_

Helloooooo everyone! Welcome to another installment of _**Life According to Bloom: The Boy Fast Blog Of Epic Proportions**_! I'm actually surprised at the amount of _"OMG I luvs it!11!one!1!exclamationpoint!" _or _"-gasp- totally epic title!" _and stuffz I got for that.

Anyway, in the last chapter, many of you were rooting for me to try out for the dance team and I just want to thank you all for your support. Tryouts are on October 28th, 2010 from 3:30 to 5:30 **[it might be longer depending on the number of applicants]**, so if you're in or near the Townsville area, come out and watch!

Many of you had questions pertaining to advice and splits **[sickos] **so I'm just going to answer them quickly.

**Advice: **I may do advice depending on the problem.

**Split: **Yes, I can do a split, but I _will not _do one for you. Sickos.

Now that that's over with, I can finally start the blog entry!

**[Cue cheers and applause]**

As one month of the boy fast draws to a close, I've learned a couple of things:

**1.** My family and friends are more supportive than I give them credit for.

**2.** I don't give a lot of credit.

**3.** Monsters haven't attacked in almost a year.

**4.** I am a bitch **[but I already knew that]**.

**5.** Chuck is an asshole **[but you already knew that]**.

**6.** Venting makes me feel better.

Number three really amazes me. To think that I've been _so enthralled_ with Chuck that I haven't noticed the lack of monster attacks is just _so effing_ _amazing_!

As for numbers 4 and 5, however… well I'll explain.

And number 6 is more of a theory than anything. A theory that I plan on trying out right now. Now, when I'm pissed off to the point of no return **[which I am, right now]**, I tend to be a bit of a potty mouth **[as if you didn't know] **and—as you can probably tell from this entry—forget all of my English teaching, sending the idea to use proper grammar, spelling and punctuation back into the deep recesses of my mind **[that sentence was just so awkward, I can only hope you understood what I was trying to say]**. As a result, the following paragraphs are rated PG-13. Viewer discretion is advised.

THIS MOTHERFUCKER HAD THE NERVE TO CURSE ME OUT!

No wait, I lied.

He didn't _just_ curse me out; he basically degraded and insulted me!

And the funny part? I DIDN'T DO ANY DAMN THING TO DESERVE IT!

God, this had me so fucking pissed that I've been such a bitch to my family and friends all day. I'm so upset that I'm even gonna write what happened with_quotation marks_!

So, here goes nothing.

**-**_**Weird Flashback Music**_**-**

It was 7:03am, on a beautiful Wednesday morning. The sun was shining twice as bright, the bird's songs were twice as lively and I was skipping!

It was a beautiful day.

To celebrate it, my sisters and I decided to fly to school today instead of having the Professor drop us off **[he likes to drop us off to school. Don't ask]**. We lazily flew in the air, taking our time and chatting as if we didn't have a care in the world. We even stopped for ice cream cones on the way there—courtesy of me. We landed in front of the gray building **[formally known as Townsville High] **at around 7:30am. Once inside, we went our separate ways, Blossom to the lab, Buttercup to the gym, Bubbles to the art room and me to the dance studio. I wanted to practice my dance routine for the audition.

I strolled the halls at a leisurely pace, occasionally licking my ice cream. I was silently singing to the beat in my head when I felt a vibration at the bottom of my bag **[no, not that type of vibration. Sickos]**. Still walking, I rummaged through my bag to find my cell phone, the source of the vibration. The action hadn't allowed me to watch where I was going, but I wasn't worried. The halls were usually empty at this time of day.

"Ugh, c'mon. where is it?" I grumbled as I dug through my bag for the **[accursed] **phone. It had stopped vibrating for a couple of minutes, but immediately started back up again. I continued walking blindly, searching for the electronic and my ice cream melting with step, until I bumped into someone. They stumbled back and my **[lovely] **ice cream cone fell to the ground.

"My shirt!" a male voice yelled. I bit my lip at the sound and came face to face with a white ice cream stain on a very red, very expensive polo shirt. Eyes widening, I reached into my bag and found a pack of tissue. Taking one, I tried wiping at the stain.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped, rubbing against the stain. "I am _so, so sorry_."

My efforts were fruitless as I took tissue after tissue and tried to clean the shirt. The shirt was ruined, nothing could be done to save it.

The sound of someone sucking their teeth caused me to look up at what I'd expected to be a very angry shirt owner. To my disappointment, I was right.

Towering over me was Chuck-a red faced, deep breathing, nostril flaring, pissed off Chuck **[I would like to say he's hot when he's angry, but he just made me think that his face was what a tomato might look like constipated]**. I bit my lip and tried apologizing again.

"Oh man, Chuck I am—" I began, but was cut off.

"Save it," he interrupted, seething. "Why the _hell_ didn't you watch where you were going?" **[I hated that saying so fucking much. If you were paying attention, you would've seen me **_**not**_** paying attention and you could've avoided me. Idiot.]**

"Well, I was looking for my phone and—"

"Your phone! You ruined my shirt over _a fucking phone_?"

He growled this at me and I scowled, glaring at his figure. I was trying to apologize and trying not to lose my temper but this bastard was making it really hard.

"You need to _calm your ass down_. It's just a shirt," I glared.

"It's an original Ralph Lauren polo and costs more than what you're worth."

**What.**

"It may be expensive but it just got its ass handed to it by an ice cream cone."

"Of course. I wouldn't expect _you_ to understand. You were always a cheap date." **[he means the bill for our dates were never high because I never ordered much, **_**not**_** that I can't take a drink and, in turn, he gets laid]**

**The.**

"You were always my least favorite date anyway," he continued, "I'm glad I got rid of your ass. It just sucks that I have to see your face every damn day."

**Fuck.**

I starting clenching and unclenching my fist and my eyes narrowed even deeper. My breathing became labored and my teeth were being grinded to oblivion.

Then I started laughing, as in a _knee-slapping-deep-from-the-belly-laugh_ that can induce tears.

"Who do you think you are?" I snickered, "Better yet, do you not know who I am? I'm Bloom Utonium. Daughter of a scientist. A Powerpuff Girl. The girl _you chased _for _half a year_."

He glared at me and crossed his arms. "You forgot the title 'psycho bitch.'"

That was it. I scowled, red invading my vision.

_No one_ calls me a bitch and gets away with it.

_No one _calls me a bitch, **period**.

I smiled menacingly, baring my teeth.

"You wanna know what else I am, you shit-faced bastard?" I growled, "I'm the chick that just _knocked you the fuck out_."

With that being said, I pulled my fist back and slammed it into his face. I heard a sickening crack and watched as a torrent of blood ran down his face. He fell to the floor and screamed in agony, clutching his nose. I didn't say anything. I walked around him and continued to the dance studio. My scowl deepened with every step I took and my were so narrowed, I could hardly see. When inside the studio, I dropped my bag to the ground and kneeled before it. I dug through it and found the purple touch screen phone that caused so much trouble.

It started vibrating again in my hands.

I threw it at the wall.

* * *

**[85 comments]**

**[1] **By:** NoNoNo**

What a dick.

* * *

**[2] **By: **ThatsWhatSheSaid**

Wow. Bastard.

* * *

**[3] **By: **LongHairDontCare**

I hate ur phone right now. And Chuck can go to hell.

* * *

**[4] **By: **MayTheForceBeWithYou**

Now, that whole bitchfest over a shirt was completely stupid on his part.

* * *

**[5] **By: **MusicIsMyLife**

What an asshole.

* * *

**[6] **By: **pogoagogo**

Smh.

* * *

**[7] **By: **LifeIsSweet**

Jerk face!

* * *

**[8] **By: **InsertWittyScreenNameHere**

He's a bitch.

* * *

**[9] **By: **LaLaLandQueen**

Wow. He really is a shit-faced bastard.

* * *

**[10] **By: **MoneyToBlow**

I bet an ice cream cone can kick his ass too.

* * *

First Next Previous Last


	8. I'M ON A BOY FAST!

**(A/N): **Yay, we're FINALLY in OCTOBER! That being said, R&R and enjoy. Again, this is another of my least fave chpts. For some reason, what I worte sounded waaaaaay funnier in my head.

**Review Replies**

**A Flower In Bloom: **Yay, a new reader! I, too normally shy away from OC stories, but I've grown to love some! Thank you so much for your compliments XD! Lol wow, I didn't even notice that until you mentioned it!

**person: **Lol, i missed you too! You're one of my favorite reviewers! Haha, you guys are gonna have to wait for Bloom to talk about nice-Chuck! Yay! I know, and I really don't wanna hack off my hair [again]! Lol I explained BPs in this chapter! So far, you can use your points to buy a piece of paper! XD! Woot Woot 5 stars! Lol Bloom will be looking forward to seeing you! Yay for no rudeness! Lol, Bloom's oblivious when it comes to boys! Lol he did get owned! I would pick my phone too, I cannot live without it. Yeah, 2 Poofs!

**anim3luvr: **In due time, my friend, in due time! =]

**Note:** Ikr means I Know Right.

**Disclaimer:** Powerpuff Girls and any/all other franchises used do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners. I'm merely using the idea of them in a not-for-profit story.

**(C)** Bloom, the usernames, all OCs & the plot belongs to me!

* * *

**My Boy Fast Blog**

**I'M ON A BOY FAST!**

_October 1st__, 2010: Friday_

TGIF!

To those of you living under a rock **[the stone age does not pwn]**, that clever, little acronym means: _Thank God It's Friday!_

I know I updated a couple of days ago, but I couldn't wait. This week has been so hectic, what with the whole Chuck episode and **[recently] **Buttercup's lying ways.

So before I begin venting, I just wanna say that I love you guys for your comments. It's nice knowing that others think that Chuck is a shit-faced bastard who bitches and is a jerk face! However, one of you grew some balls yesterday and asked me a question that I plan on answering in the **[hopefully] **near future.

**[40] ItsTeaTime** asks:

_Okay, we all established that Chuck is a bitch._

_But I just wanna know what the fuck did you see in him Bloom?_

_I'm pretty sure u aren't blind to his asshole ways or just so stupid that u couldn't have known about them._

_Sorry if I sounded rude or mean…. we're still cool right?_

**WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!**

Before I answer, did anyone notice I changed the format of the **[insert username] **asks thingy?

150 **Bloom Points** goes out to anyone who can say what I changed!

_Note: Bloom Points are a copyrighted and/or patented system of point-giving created by yours truly. They can be exchanged for imaginary items, such as books, spoons, and if really you really have a bunch, cookies. Any persons or such caught using Bloom Points without my consent will get punched. Remember, I know where you live._

Now to answer!

Well **ItsTeaTime**, that is a question I plan on answering in a couple of months. Yes, yes I know, you're probably glaring at your computer screen, mumbling to yourself, 'This chick….' but trust me, it's better I wait. I'm still in the _I-hate-my-ex-if-he-doesn't-shut-up-I'll-castrate-him-with-a-spoon_ stage of our break-up. When I get past it, expect a full back-story of our relationship! However, I must commend you on the balls you had! Of course we're still cool =]!

Now blog time! Whoop!

**[Cue cheers and applause]**

But first, Chuck update!

**[Cue boos and hisses]**

Yesterday, Chuck showed up at school with a shitload of bandages around his nose **[pretty boy ain't so pretty no more!]**. He kept wincing every time he breathed or changed his expression so I couldn't help but feel a bit awful for what I had done.

Then I remembered he called me a bitch, and didn't care anymore.

However, all day I was panicking, worried that he'll snitch and tell people it was me who did that to him. But he didn't.

Weird.

Instead he just told people he got in a fight with a football.

-_shrug_-

Blog time!

**[Cue whistles and cheers]**

No wait, I lied.

It's really time for a…

Phone update!

**[Cue groans and cries of protest]**

I'm not getting a new anytime soon **[as deemed so by Professor]**.

_Now_ it's blog time **[for real]**!

**[Cue choruses of 'Whoop-Whoop!' and 'Yeah!']**

At the end of the day, when I came home, I found Buttercup playing the xbox. I hate it when she plays it on the weekdays **[she curses and yells. A lot]**, but since the week was just about over, I let it slide. I even considered grabbing the controller and playing against her. So I did.

I sat down beside my green eyed sister and we played whatever games we felt like playing when **it happened [sound familiar?]**.

**Buttercup: **So….

**Me: **So….

**BC: **Remember when you told us about what happened with Mitch on the first day of school?

**Me: **-_wary_- Yeah….

**BC: **Well, today, I kinda-sorta told him.

**Me: **-_livid_- YOU DID WHAT?

**BC: **Chill out. It's not like you can care anyway. I thought you were on a boy fast.

**Me: **I _AM_ ON A BOY FAST!

**BC: **-_snicker_- So why are you yelling?

**Me: **I'M NOT YELLING!

**BC: **-_rolls eyes_- Yeah, you were just talking loudly.

**Me: **-_glare_- I can't believe you did that! Just because I'm fasting, doesn't mean you should let a boy know that I basically freaked out over him!

**BC: **And I repeat, why do you care?

**Me: **I DON'T! I'M ON A FRIGGIN' BOY FAST!

**BC: **-_hysterical laughter_-

**Me: **What?

**BC: **-_laugh_- I was kidding Bloom.

**Me: **_W-what?_

**BC: **I lied.

**Me: **WHAT?

**BC: **If I gotta repeat myself one more time….

**Me: **I hate you.

I got up from beside her and stormed upstairs **[I also slammed the remote on the carpet. I hope it didn't break]**. Can you believe her? That had to have been the meanest thing she's ever done to me **[and I once woke up to worms in my hair]**! I nearly died of a heart attack!

It also taught me some things:

**1.** Don't ever listen to what siblings say. No, scratch that. Don't ever listen to what Buttercup says. **SHE IS A LIAR**.

**2. I'M ON A FRIGGIN BOY FAST DAMN IT**!

* * *

**[85 comments]**

**[1] **By:** pogoagogo**

_Remember, I know where you live._

I don't know whether I should be scared or excited.

* * *

**[2] **By: **ItsTeaTime**

Bloom answered my question! I can now cross that off of my bucket list.

And she thinks I have balls!

XD

Oh, I'm a girl btw.

* * *

**[3] **By: **MayTheForceBeWithYou**

You added the comment number. 150BPs for me.

* * *

**[4] **By: **LifeIsSweet**

**MayTheForceBeWithYou**—OMG, ur so smart! I spent, like the last hour trying to figure it out!

* * *

**[5] **By: **BarbieGurrl**

Lol what BC did sounds like something my older sis would do!

* * *

**[6] **By: **LongHairDontCare**

**BarbieGurrl**—Ikr!

* * *

**[7] **By: **JustAnotherDay**

Should I feel stupid b/c I didn't know what TGIF was?

* * *

**[8] **By: **InsertWittyScreenNameHere**

**JustAnotherDay**—Why yes, yes u should.

* * *

**[9] **By: **ProcrastinatorAtBest**

**pogoagogo**—U should feel afraid cuz Bloom will knock u out too! Smh, damn perv.

* * *

**[10] **By: **chocolateROCKS**

U woke up with WORMS in your HAIR? I would've cried my eyes out! I HATE worms!

* * *

First Next Previous Last


	9. Um, No Thanks

**(A/N): **Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait, but school and life got in the way of me updating. Plus, I wanted to update on this day especially, because we were apparently supposed to die yesterday. And I didn't do my homework ^^'

**Review Replies**

**KeroNya:** Yay, new reader! I'm so glad you found this story funny! And we could all gang up on Chuck together. Lol, Bloom threw out composure and morals a looooong time ago. Thank you so much! And I'm a pro at being a CHB. Lol, we should compare techniques.

**A Flower Still In Bloom:** Thank you! Lol, I try to help with acronyms anyway I can.

**person:** Lol thanks! I knooow! When I saw the number of reviewers, I almost had a heart attack! Lol good reaction! You should keep your BPs, you may be able to get more than some invisible paper, lol. You're quite an observer. If you don't mind me asking, what do you want to be when you grow up? I do regret cutting my hair! I want it back. Lol, BC is my number one puff! I love writing her, since she's so much like me! See ya! OOO SPARKLES!

**Who wants a bowl full of YUKI:** Thank you so much! Lol, I love getting reviews about the hotness of Mitch. I'm sure when you end your fast, you'll feel better. I'm rooting for you! Ha, BC will be lucky if Bloom talks to her again!

Special thanks to **KeroNya** for adding me and this story to their faves and alerts. You're the best!

**Disclaimer:** Any and all franchises used in this story do not belong to me, instead to their respective owners.

**(C):** Bloom, Aimee, Chrissy, Vikki and Nikki as well as the screennames belong to me!

**Bold** was my BFF when writing this chapter.

* * *

**My Boy Fast Blog**

**Um, No Thanks**

_October 11__th__, 2010: Monday_

Heeeeeellllllllooooooo everybody!

On this latest installment of the blog, I, Bloom Utonium **[I should totally get a middle name]**, will vent about how I **[Bloom Janice Utonium]** sat in the same vicinity as hotties for the past three hours. It was torture.

But first, some daily updates!

Chuck is there.

My phone isn't.

A special shout-out goes to **MayTheForceBeWithYou** for figuring out what I **[Bloom Sara Katherine Utonium]** did to the advice thingy! 150 Bloom Points for you **[spend it wisely]**!

Now onto the blog!

I **[Bloom Fiona Utonium]** just came home with my sisters. It's 7:30pm and my brain is permanently etched with scenes from earlier.

What was I **[Bloom Mackenzie Utonium] **doing to have left an impact on my mind, you ask? Well, I **[Bloom Inez Utonium] **will gladly answer.

I **[Bloom Maggie Utonium] **was at basketball tryouts.

_**BOYS **_basketball tryouts.

I **[Bloom Gwen Utonium]** know, I **[Bloom Hailey Utonium] **know. I **[Bloom Stephaney Utonium] **am on a diet of the opposite sex. I **[Bloom Tiffani Utonium]** am abstaining from the male gender. I **[Bloom Shabequatima Utonium]** am on a friggin' boy fast.

Boys basketball tryouts equal bad.

Believe me, when Aimee brought up the idea at lunch, I **[Bloom Trixie Utonium]** was soooooo against it. First of all, the tryouts will be from 3:30pm to 6:30pm, leaving me no time to work on _my_ audition for _my own _tryout. Secondly, it's sweaty, hot, toned guys playing basketball **[drool much?]**. Um, no thanks.

I **[Bloom Vicky Utonium]** brought up these reasons and more at lunch and the three periods that followed **[I (Bloom Marissa Utonium) have lunch 5****th**** period]**, but they didn't budge. And honestly, I **[Bloom Lisa Utonium]** don't even know why Buttercup agreed! She has her own basketball tryouts to host next week and she isn't prepared at all **[she's captain so she has to hold the tryouts]**. I **[Bloom Marge Utonium]** think she came just to see me twitch….

And I **[Bloom Jessie Utonium] **was twitching up a storm.

Sitting on the bleachers, watching almost every hot guy I **[Bloom Betty Utonium]** know play basketball was such a torture! But did my friends or sisters help? Noooo. Instead, every time a hottie ran past, they would nudge me saying, "Hottie at **[insert number]** o'clock. Avert eyes!"

**HOTTIES WERE EVERYWHERE! WHERE THE HELL WAS I [BLOOM ROBIN UTONIUM] GOING TO LOOK?**

I **[Bloom Nikki Utonium] **know they meant well, but if I **[Bloom Vikki Utonium] **was going to go to tryouts just to stare at my knees, I **[Bloom Chrissy Utonium] **wouldn't have gone! As a matter of fact **[you'll love this]**, **I [BLOOM AIMEE UTONIUM] DIDN'T WANNA GO IN THE FIRST PLACE**!

And I **[Bloom Cindy Utonium]** haven't even said the best part **[sarcasm, aisle three]**!

The captain of the basketball team, **James Hamblin **was there!

Why is this awesome, you ask? I **[Bloom Libby Utonium] **will tell you. Oh, will I **[Bloom Brittany Utonium] **tell you.

You know that kid, James Hamblin? Yeah, well he's my ex-boyfriend.

We dated back in ninth grade **[did I (Bloom Mandy Utonium) ever tell you I (Bloom Mindy Utonium) am in 11****th**** grade? Let's pretend I (Bloom Dawn Utonium) did] **and were the embodiment of those PDA-ing, _madly-in-lurv-it's-disgusting_ couples. Our relationship was a good one and we broke up on mutual terms. I **[Bloom Destiny Utonium]** still speak to him often and we're great friends **[last week he asked me to help him ask out a girl. That's how close we are. Yeah, that's right. Be jealous]**. I **[Bloom Serenity Utonium]** forgot he was on the team and would be hosting tryouts.

I **[Bloom Hope Utonium]** may have also forgotten how **gorgeous** he is.

Before you guys even ask, no I **[Bloom Faith Utonium]** do not like-like him. It was all hormones babes, _all hormones_.

Anyway, apparently James seemed to have remembered how gorgeous he is because he was flirting with me every chance he had **[play-flirting guys. Don't get your panties all in a bunch] **just because he knew how I **[Bloom Justice Utonium]** would've reacted in that particular environment **[boy-craziness does not pwn]**.

To make a long story short, I **[Bloom Melanie Utonium]** was a blushing, stuttering mess.

It was _awful_.

When tryouts finally ended, I **[Bloom Marisol Utonium] **could not get out of that gym and away from those guys fast enough.

James had another idea.

He, along with the other kids who tried out, met us at the door and invited us to pizza. So off we went, towards the famous Dominos with me cursing under my breath all the while.

Now I **[Bloom Violet Utonium]** am tired **[I (Bloom Violet Utonium) got the itis]** so I **[Bloom Violet Utonium]** am gonna go off to bed. Later babes.

* * *

**[92 comments]**

**[1] **By:** ImGoinIn**

Wassup? New reader here.

Lml I get the itis all the time.

* * *

**[2] **By: **LifeIsSweet**

Um, like what's the itis?

* * *

**[3] **By: **MayTheForceBeWithYou**

Huh. I got a shout-out. :-]

* * *

**[4] **By: **MusicIsMyLife**

Aww, basketball tryouts pwned your fast today

**MayTheForceBeWithYou**—u deserve it!

**LifeIsSweet**—the itis is when after u eat a good meal, u get madd sleepy.

* * *

**[5] **By: **BarbieGurrl**

Lol James sounds like a barrel of fun.

* * *

**[6] **By: **pogoagogo**

I should join a sports team….

* * *

**[7] **By: **chocolateROCKS**

Lol. I think Violet is your fave middle name Bloom!

* * *

**[8] **By: **LongHairDontCare**

**pogoagogo**—I think that was the only non-perverted thing u've ever said.

* * *

**[9] **By: **InsertWittyScreenNameHere**

Just how many exes do u have Bloom? ;-]

* * *

**[10] **By: **BarbieGurrl**

_**[last week he asked me to help him ask out a girl. That's how close we are. Yeah, that's right. Be jealous]**_

Oh, I'm jealous. Believe me lol.

* * *

First Next Previous Last


	10. GNI

**(A/N):** Wow…. How long has it been…? Almost a month. Smh. Well, let me just say, that I am so sorry for not updating. This time, inspiration wasn't an issue, it was school and life. It's Regents Week down here in the Big Apple and I've been swamped with tests! It seems that when I think I have a break, it turns out that I need to study for the next test. –sigh- And not only that, but my computer broke for a couple of days, so no typing for me. Nevertheless, I just want to say, I love you all. You guys who have been faving and reviewing and reading—I seriously appreciate it. You guys make me feel as if I can make it on fanfiction as a kick ass author. Now that school is just about over, I plan on updating at least every three days. Oh! I don't know if you guys know, but my dA is GeeGeeDaChic as well as my livejournal. Don't bother visiting, they're pretty dry ^^'. It's just for future reference! Um, R&R and make me love you some more!

**Review Replies**

**anim3luvr:** Aww, Thanks! I took that from Fairly Odd Parents.

**Josephine Dark:** Woot woot! New reader! Thank you! I love it when people think that I'm funny, and don't fret, of course I'll continue!

**SilverWolf1499:** Thank you! I'm as sarcastic as Bloom in real life, lol. Thank you so much! I really did not plan on the middle name thing.

**person:** Lol how'd you know I was waiting? Psh, right? I couldn't leave you guys! Well, if you safe enough, then you can buy an invisible, invisible paper-finder! Lol, I see. Oh, okay. I, personally, want to be a doctor. Maybe a Psychologist. I definitely want to do research on the side though. Lol if you cut it again, you'd barely have enough hair to make a hamster-tail. Well I love sparkles so ha=P! I would love another gift! Yeah, Bloom just has one of those names that doesn't work with middle names. Thank you! Lol her friends mean well. I mean, they have lives too and are smart enough not to drop boys. They make it up to her in this chappie though! Lol Bloom will let you know that it was torture! Haha, pogoagogo will start to disappoint us all again, that I can assure you. Why yes, yes it is! Muahhahaha! Lol kay!

**Who wants a bowl full of YUKI:** Lol, probably her whole body! Aww you showed your friend! Lol, I know what it's like. I'm on a fast myself. Tobi Mack? Lol I'm guessing you don't like him. Lol thanks!

**A Flower Still in Bloom:** Lol Thank you! I'm pretty sure you're middle name is not that bad! Mine is…eh. Lol I put that name just to have something odd.

Thank you to those who reviewed! And thanks to **Josephine Dark**, **SilverWolf1499**, **Who wants a bowl full of YUKI** and **A Flower Still in Bloom** for adding MBFB to their faves! And thanks to **Josephine Dark**, **SilverWolf1499**, and **SHY-L3ATH3R-ROS3** for adding it to their alerts!

Oh, and I started a new story! It's a PPG spy story and so far I have the prologue and some of the 1st chapt. I'm not posting it until I finish MBFB, but I will give you guys an excerpt if you ask! There're no SuperOc's [sorry Bloom!] but I think you guys will like it!

Time to end this **(A/N).**

**(C)** Bloom, Aimee, Chrissy, Nikki and Vikki as well as the screen names belong to moi!

**Disclaimer:** The Powerpuff Girls and any and other franchises used in this story belong to their respective owners, not I.

* * *

**My Boy Fast Blog**

**GNI**

_October 16th__, 2010: Saturday_

-_whisper_- Hi guys. I know that it's practically 4:00am but I wanted to update before the high that I got off of today **[yesterday]** wore off. Today **[yesterday!]** was just so amazing; there are no words to explain how amazing it was. I can only hope I do it justice describing it to you guys.

I'm just gonna skip the updates because there's nothing new to report and just start the post. Is that cool with you guys?

I love my friends and family. There, I said it. Let it be known that on October 16th, 2010 at 4:15am on a lovely Saturday, I, Bloom Utonium, finally admitted that I love something other than myself, my iPod touch, my keyboard/piano, money and ice cream.

I guess they felt bad about the whole basketball tryouts fiasco** [remember that? Of course you do] **because last night they showed up at the house dressed in their nighties, carrying sleeping bags, over 50 tubs of ice cream, chocolate for miles and movies galore! And it seemed that my sisters were in on it because they were dressed in their nighties and had our sleeping bags set up in the rec **[recreational]** room.

-_p.s. I'm still whispering_- I guess I should explain the layout of my house before I continue. This may be important **[probably not]** in the future.

Okay! Three years ago, under the advice of Bubbles, the Professor remodeled the entire house so it's totally different now than it was eleven years ago. When you walk in through the front door, you have the living room. The walls were painted a nice off white **[I never understood this color. It's white…but it's not]** and the floor had a nice brown carpet on it. Various mirrors and family portraits hung on the walls and ferns and various flowers decorated the floors and tables, giving the room a nature-y **[nice vocabulary Bloom]** feel. The living room set came from the Coral Springs Brown Seven Piece Sleeper furniture, including the coffee and end tables and the lamp. You guys should see the furniture; it's such a creamy brown, blue and beige. Plus our flat screen **[63 inches]** is awesome. I love our living room.

Then down the hall is the kitchen. Our kitchen would make any desperate housewife cry—it's just that beautiful **[not to toot our own horn but, toot toot!]**. Our kitchen was custom designed to match the living room and dining room. It's a u-shaped kitchen with an island in the middle **[muy efficient]**. The cabinets are part of the counter and are made of a honey maple wood, giving the kitchen shine. Other cabinets hung over the cabinets, made of glass, giving people a peek before actually having to open it **[muy, muy efficient]**. The countertops themselves are made of dark blue granite, the floor matching. The stove, dishwasher, refrigerator and sink are all made of stainless steel and are all touch sensitive is some shape or form **[muy, muy, muy efficient. Well, except for the sink…]**. Beautiful kitchen right? ;-]

Make a right and you have our dining room. Our dining room is so prettiful **[I love my vocabulary]**. Our dining room isn't from the Coral Springs line, but from the Champlain line with just a few modifications. Y'see what we did was buy three sets to have one long ass table and fifteen chairs **[thanksgiving gets so hectic!]**. Everything is made of wood solids and veneers with a warm pecan finish. A blue carpet laid the floor and a centerpiece accessorized the table**[s]**. Hmm…what else can I say…? Um, well, the chair has a kind of hourglass-like design as the back support, except a medallion is smack dab in the middle **[I've always wanted to say 'smack dab' XD]**. The seat was made of a beige…plush **[is it called that?]** except Bubbles removed it and replaced it with blue to match. A china cabinet stands near the wall, full of plates and china Bubbles painted herself **[my sister, the artiste (pronounced ar-TEEST not ar-TEE-stay)!]**.

-_guess what? I was still whispering_- Go up the stairs **[one of the few things we hadn't changed] **and you have the bedrooms. Yes people, **BEDROOMS! PLURAL!** This had to have been the best thing about the home renovation. I finally get my own room! No longer will I have to share a bed and endure the punches thrown by Buttercup when she's fighting someone in her sleep. No longer will I have to be awaken by Bubbles' cries if she has a bad dream. No longer will I have to be kept awake by Blossom's occasional sleep talk. Yes!

That's not to say I don't have my own problems when I sleep. I kick. Hard. And I hog the blanket, especially when it's cold. But I love having my own room, and if you were to ask my sisters, they'd tell you the same.

Okay, to save time I'm only going to describe our doors and wallpaper **[both painted by Bubbles! Seriously, we should pay her] **because those are my favorite things about it **[plus I think the girls will kill me if I tell you guys what's in their rooms. Did you guys know they follow the blog? Hi girls! Leave a damn comment for once, kay?]**. Okay so first is Blossom's room. Her door is pink **[duh]** with fuchsia swirls and flowers bordering it **[so pretty]**. Inside, her walls stick true to her name and are pink **[again, duh]** with cherry blossoms painted with more swirls. It's muy pretty.

Next it's Bubbles' room. Her door is blue **[double duh]** with white polka dots **[so cute]**. Her walls stick true to her name and are blue **[double duh times two]** with bubbles and butterflies! It's so Bubbles, y'know. I get so optimistic when I enter her room.

Next it's Buttercup. Her door is green **[do I still need to duh?]** with black diagonal stripes painted to look acidic **[so badass]**. Her walls are green with black skulls but Bubbles manages to sneak a couple of black buttercups. I like Buttercup's room, it makes me feel…I dunno…confident.

And last, but most definitely not least, my room! My door is perfectly purple with black flames **[to correspond with my special power! Fire FTW!]**. Inside my walls are purple with a grand staff across the walls. On the staff are the notes to a lullaby The Professor used to hum to me whenever I got scared. I learned how to play it on the piano and now I will always remember it! The song starts on the wall opposite my bed and is entitled My Little Bloom **[so sweet huh?^^]**.

Okay! After our rooms is The Professor's room then a bathroom. There're various closets and the basement houses the rec room along with the lab! Now you guys know how the Utoniums live!

-_I was still whispering FYI_- Now I can start the post!

After the b-ball fiasco the girls decided to treat me to a GNI **[forget Miley and her GNO! We're so cool we have 'em inside!]**! A GNI is basically a Girl's Night In with movies, chocolate—y'know, the works.

So sorry male readers, this post is about **[sorry!]** girl talk.

First on the agenda of _**GNI: The Tales of Nine Beauties**_ was a lovely combo of movies and ice cream **[you should try it]**. I settled in my sleeping bag with a tub of strawberry ice cream **[now with real strawberries!]** and waited as Chrissy popped in one of the DVDs. I squealed so loud in excitement at the movie that came on that Bubbles had to cover her ears **[and she's the queen of scream]**.

It was Pokémon.

Po.

Ké.

Mon.

Oh my goodness, I love this show to no end. It's made of pure awesome with a sprinkle of epic **[don't deny it]**. Just imagine having your own pocket monster to battle with and love and care for when you turn ten! Whoever doesn't love this show is a doofus. 'Nuff said.

We watched movie after movie and the first few seasons **[Ash looooveeees Misty! =3]**. It was Heaven.

Now here's where the ice cream comes in!

Apparently someone **[I'm lookin' at you Nikki!]** thought it would be funny to have a pokécream **[pokémon plus ice cream. Genius]** battle. Taking her spoon, Nikki flung her scoop of Rocky Road Ice Cream, yelling, "Rocky, I choose you!" **[I'm guessing it's a rock type]**

And hit Blossom in the face **[cue collective gasp]**.

Now contrary to popular belief, Blossom does let loose ever once in a while. She's still strict, she's still bossy **[huh, that rhymes with Blossy]** but the point is, once every blue moon, she has _**fun**_.

The blue moon was out that night.

Calmly, Blossom wiped away the ice cream in her face, took her own spoon of Cookies and Cream **[a dual ice/ground type]** and yelled, "Cookie, spotlight! Use blizzard!"

What then ensued was a pokécream battle of epic proportions. **EPIC PROPORTIONS I TELL YOU, EPIC PROPORTIONS!**

When the battle **[of epic proportions]** ended, the nine of us and the rec room were completely covered in ice cream that should've gone to our stomachs. So to fix that, we did what any other girl in our situation would do.

We licked ourselves =3.

De-li-cious.

Then we did what any normal person in our situation would do: we cleaned up **[boo!]**.

-_whiiiiiisssspeeeer_- Yes everyone, we took our nice little showers **[not together!]** and broke out the Pine-Sol to give the rec room a shower of its own.

Then it came for part two of _**GNI: The Tales of Nine Beauties, Secrets of a Green Eyed Vixen**_!

This part of our GNI involved secrets, boys **[boy fast, boy fast, boy fast!]**, and… secrets ^^.

So male readers, if you wish, you may skip to the end. I'm sure you lot are satisfied with images of nine girls in nighties flinging out ice cream at each other and throwing out pokéslang like it was nothing. And I'm positive you more than happy with images of ice cream covered girls licking themselves then cleaning.

…You boys are sickeningly perverted **[I kid, I kid!]**.

So we migrated from the rec room to the living room and lounged around, just telling each other secrets that we haven't told each other before **[we ran out of stuff very fast]**. Just when I thought we might end the secrets and begin our game of hide and seek **[you do not wanna play with us. We're so competitive it's scary. Plus we cheat]**, Buttercup revealed the most amazing secret in all of Townsville!

**SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND!**

**THAT BOY IS MITCH!**

**MITCH FREAKIN' MITCHELSON! [note: freakin' is not his middle name]**

**=O [my face]**

The silence and tension that set after she told us was so thick, you could cut it with a machete. Then, everyone turned to me with concerned faces and questioning gazes. I sighed and playfully rolled my eyes.

**Me:** Guys, that happened a month ago. Didn't like him then, don't like him now.

I guess that satisfied them because they squealed louder than I did and began shooting question after question faster than I thought possible.

**Nikki: **How long?

**Buttercup: **Goin' on three weeks.

**Blossom: **Are you sure?

**Buttercup:** Yes Bloss.

**Bubbles:** Where?

**Buttercup: **The park.

**Blossom: **Are you sure?

**Buttercup: **Positive Bloss.

**Vikki: **Why?

**Buttercup: **I like him.

**Blossom: **Are you sure?

**Buttercup: **Absolutely Blossom.

**Robin: **How?

**Buttercup: **He gave me a bouquet of buttercups—cheesy, I know—but then he knelt on one knee like he was gonna propose and just…asked me out.

**Blossom: **Are you sure?

**Buttercup: **I'm sure Blossy.

**Aimee: **Are you happy?

**Buttercup:** -_grin_- Never been happier.

**Blossom: **Are you absolutely, positively sure?

**Buttercup: **Yes Blossom.

**Chrissy: **-_smirk_- Is he a good kisser?

**Buttercup: **-_laugh_- Very.

**Blossom: **Buttercup….

**Buttercup: **I'm sure Blossom. –_grin_-

**Me: **I'm happy for you.

**Buttercup: **Thanks Bloomy. I'm sure Blossom.

**Blossom: **-_nod_- Okay…only if you're sure.

Blossom worries too much ^^.

After we finished fangirling about BC's new romance, the girls and I decided to end the night with mani/pedis and chocolate. It was the most fun I've had in weeks.

These girls are the greatest friends I've ever had.

* * *

**[106 comments]**

**[1] **By:** pokénerd**

I think I'm in love.

* * *

**[2] **By: **LifeIsSweet**

Yay, sleepovers!

* * *

**[3] **By: **pogoagogo**

Damn, you should've invited me. I would've loved to see the pokécream battle ;-].

* * *

**[4] **By: **ItsTeaTime**

That whole day sounded like fun!

* * *

**[5] **By: **BarbieGurrl**

I need a GNI with my BFFs, now!

* * *

**[6] **By: **NoNoNo**

Your house sounds beautiful!

* * *

**[7] **By: **chocolateROCKS**

Buttercup and Mitch, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

* * *

**[8] **By: **LongHairDontCare**

_**=O [my face]**_

Lol.

* * *

**[9] **By: **InsertWittyScreenNameHere**

I read the whole post =]

* * *

**[10] **By: **MayTheForceBeWithYou**

Epic proportions are the best kind of proportions.

* * *

First Next Previous Last


	11. Resistance Isn't Futile

**(A/N):** Hey guys! I'm back and guess what? It's summer time! SUMMER! Enjoy this new chapter and Review! I'll post my spy story prologue excerpt soon, so watch for that!

**Review Replies**

**Josephine Dark: **Lol Blossom is a major worrywart! I'll try to update quicker!

**A Flower Still in Bloom: **Aww, thank you so much! Lol yeah, Buttercup doesn't seem like the romance-y type. Lol you should! You never know, it could be extremely awesome!

**KeroNya: **Thank you XD! Lol I love that word, Prettiful. Lol that was veeeery ironic. Maybe you have psychic powers!

**person: **Holy crap a bomb! What if something happened to me! Lol I kid. 'Ello my dear reviewer. I am sorry to hear about your awful weather conditions, but I cannot relate. Where I am, it's niiiiiiiice. Oh, that's a fine excuse. I've been lazy myself X3! Thank you! Yes, my dear. With SPIES! I'll post it up on the next installment! Lol you're not stupid. I would do the same thing. No Robin is a real character in the show. She moved into the subarb and was friends with the PPG but then Princess tried to steal her. Didn't work though. Hahaha, Parties are awesome, period. Lol Thank you so much! God, it was awful trying to search up living and dining room areas I liked and tweaking them a bit for the post! That's why I didn't describe their rooms. I just said, "Oh hell no. I am not goin' through this again." Lol. Lazy huh? OMG, I'm so happy I made you squesp! That's 10 points for me! POKESHIPPING FTW! Hmm…I think it would be grass. Makes sense. Lol Yeah, she worries too much. Lol don't worry, it made sense. Later!

**Who wants a bowl full of YUKI: **Then I shall whisper my reply. Lol seems your laptop has it out for me. Oh gosh, believe me I know how that's like. I just change the subject quick when my friends get too into it. OMG that's a good idea! I kinda wanna try that out! –High fives- Lmaooo wooow Yuki-san. Boondocks FTW! Lol.

**DestinyTaylorDaughterofTime: ** Thank you so much! Of course you can use the blog thing. I can't stop your creative juices and not share! Just credit me at least once, and the blog idea is all yours! Thanks!

Thank you to those who reviewed! And thanks to **fearlessgurl101** and **DestinyTaylorDaughterofTime **for adding MBFB to their faves! And thanks again to **DestinyTaylorDaughterofTime **for adding me to their alerts!

**(C)** Bloom, Aimee, Chrissy, Nikki and Vikki as well as the screen names belong to moi!

**Disclaimer:** The Powerpuff Girls and any and other franchises used in this story belong to their respective owners, not I.

Note: Please forgive the First Next Prev. Last in the other chapters. It's supposed to be First Prev. Next Last. I'll correct it when the whole story is finished.

* * *

**My Boy Fast Blog**

**Resistance Isn't Futile**

_October 20__th__, 2010: Wednesday_

Hello, hello, hello!

**HELLO!**

I don't know why I shouted. I'm sorry.

Welcome everyone, **to Installment No. 11 **of_**Life According to Bloom: The Boy Fast Blog of Epic Proportions**_** [I will never get tired of that]**.

-_sigh_-

I am just so….happy. Content. Excited.

Do ya wanna know why? Well, do ya? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya?

I don't care if you do because I'm gonna tell you anyway **[YOU HAVE NO POWER!]**.

I flew by this week left with a high from the _too-awesome-for-words_ GNI on Saturday. It was an_ I-don't-care-about-you-boys-cuz-I-am-so-awesome_ high.

This is a good high. A very good high **[stay above the influence kiddies]**.

But before I get into the post for today, it's time for updates!

My little Chucky-Ducky seems to have gotten himself a girlfriend **[poor girl]**! It's Julie Smith, the blonde daughter of that crazy Smith family **[they're our neighbors]**. You guys might know them, or at least know how we stopped them from trying to kill The Professor **[crazies]**.

So, a crazy girl, a crazy ex. I think they're perfect for each other.

Update Numero Dos!

I still don't have a phone **[-**_**sob**_**-]**.

**OK, POST TIME MOTHERFUCKERS!**

I don't know why I said that. I'm sorry.

So yesterday was the second best day in the world **[the first being Saturday]** because I, Bloom **[insert middle name]** Utonium, just _pwned_ boys yesterday **[making the score Boy Fast: 1, Boys: 4,190]**! They thought they could get me to blush **[no sir!]** or stutter **[no sir, no sir!]**! I just have two words to say to that **[I'm gonna say the words now]**!

You. Wish.

I am just so proud of myself that I think I'm gonna use quotation maaaaaarks!

**-**_**Whimsical Flashback Music**_**-**

**[Fast forward to my sisters and I making it to school. I'm lazy =3]**

"Thanks Professor!" my sisters and I called as we exited the car and made our way down to the doors of Townsville High. The sky was a perfect, cloudless blue, the air was fresh and clean and the sun provided a warm, bearable heat. It was one of those days where you felt confident **[and boy was I ever!]**. Today was going to be a good day, I could tell.

"Hey girlies?" I said, facing my sisters. We were in the hallway of the school, ready to go our separate ways before first period. They stopped and looked at me, quizzical **[love that word]** expressions on their faces.

"What's up?" Buttercup asked, bending to tie the shoelaces on her green and black converses.

"I just wanna thank you again for Saturday. I had a great time," I smiled.

"No problem. It was fun—especially the pokécream battle," Bubbles giggled, nudging Blossom.

"Oh hush up," Blossom smiled. "Bubbles is right, it was fun. Oh and by the way, I don't talk in my sleep."

"Yes you do," Bubbles, Buttercup and I said in unison. She rolled her eyed and readjusted her **[already perfect]** bang.

"No matter," Blossom said, closing the subject **[party pooper]**. "I have to go. We're developing a new chemical in the lab and I have to stabilize it. See you later."

"Bye!"

We parted and went our separate ways, relaxed and stress free. I had a little **[more like a lot of]** paranoia and constantly checked each corridor for red-faced, constipated tomatoes **[oh Chucky-Ducky, how I love thee]** but found none. It was smooth sailing to the dance studio **[yay!]**.

When I got there, I took a deep breath, noting the smell of floor wax. I would have to dance in the air to avoid slipping and falling. I walked **[no, I floated]** to the locker room and dug in my duffle bag for my purple **[the best color in the universe]** halter **[I love halter tops]** leotard. I glanced at my ballet shoes and contemplated **[big word XD]** donning the footwear, but decided against it. I would be in the air anyway. After Putting my hair **[note to self: get a haircut ASAP]** up in a messy bun, I grabbed my iPod and iPod dock and floated back to the dance floor.

I set up the electronics and took another deep breath. I pushed play on a mixtape of different songs I created that represented my life and floated up to the air. Taking a final breath, I floated to the air and began to dance.

It began with classical music and I twirled, leaped and moved accordingly. My eyes were closed and I was lost in the beautiful orchestrations. It began with _Rimsky-Korsakov's, Flight of the Bumblebee_. This represented my "birth" and how excited and joyful I was to be living with the citizens of Townsville.

It transitioned to _Beethoven's, Moonlight Sonata_ and I pirouetted in response. This piece represented how my sisters and I felt when the citizens spouted their hate towards us for unintentionally helping Mojo Jojo set up his monkey army. It represented how broken hearted we were when Professor said those [damn] words, _"I don't know _who_ to believe."_

The song changed to _Holt's, Planets: Mars, The Bringer of War_. This is a personal favorite of mine. It stands for how powerful I felt kicking Mojo and his army's asses and continues to stand for the rest of my life after that day: free, fun and powerful.

And now came the teen years with _David Archuleta's, Crush_ **[I think he should've won, not Cook]**. I'm sad to say it, but this song represented the crush I had on Chuck **[bleh XP]**. With the new genre of song, came a new form of dance. I slid from ballet to modern dance, glad to be rid of the strict rules ballet has **[I'm a rule breaker at heart]**.

The song transitioned back into classical with _Rachmaninoff's,_ **[AKA Rachmaninov in English. God, I love that name]** _Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini, 18__th__ variation_. I stayed with my modern form of dance as I listened to the music that symbolized the romance between me and my Chucky-Ducky. My heart hardened a bit as I leaped into the next song.

_Ever I Saw Your Face by Roberta Flack_ blared from the speakers and Flack's sweet voice started to describe the love I thought was between Chuck and I.

Quickly **[psh, not quickly enough]**, the song turned into _Mariah Carey's, Shake It Off_. This was my favorite part of the choreography. I moved a bit from modern dance into some hip-hop, adding a little popping, locking and shoulder shakes **[HARLEM SHAKE! I don't know why I shouted that. I'm sorry]**. This represented how I felt after finding out about Chucky's cheating ass. Then I slipped back into modern with _Katherine McPhee's, Over It_. This represented the boy fast and how I'm slowly getting over it.

I swallowed a growing lump in my throat **[I'm too emotional]** while I made a final spin as the song faded and the mixtape ended. I slowly descended back to the ground **[25 Bloom Points to whoever forgot I was in the air]** and jumped in surprise as someone began clapping. I looked around and found one of my friends, **[don't worry guys, he's not an ex] **Cody at the door of the studio.

"That was beautiful Bloom," he smiled, showing off two dimples **[I'm a sucker for dimples]**.

"You think so?" I asked, fixing my bun.

"Of course. That was for the dance auditions?"

"Yeah, I plan on trying out."

"I never knew you could dance like that."

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Then I guess there's a lot I need to find out," he smirked. I returned the gesture as he stepped forward into the studio. My eyes widened a bit as I remembered the floor was freshly waxed.

"Cody wait!" I cried as the brunette stepped forward and immediately slipped. I flew to his side to catch him, wrapping my arms around his torso.

"Oh, the floor was waxed," I said, smiling at Cody's exasperated expression.

"Oh, really? I didn't know that," he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He wrapped his arm around my waist and clutched it as he tried to find his balance.

"Of course you didn't," I said, cheeky, "Or else you wouldn't have slipped. Why else would I dance in the air?"

"I don't know, to be cute?" he shrugged.

"Aww, you think I'm cute! Thanks so much Cody!" I laughed. He playfully rolled his eyes and set his feet firmly on the floor. When I felt him settle, I released my hold around his torso. Cody decided to keep his arm around me **[ooh lala!]** and I cocked a brow at the body part.

"You _do_ know you can remove your arm, right?" I asked, looking into Cody's blue-gray eyes.

"You _do_ know that I don't want to, right?" he smirked **[he's such a smart ass]**.

"Cute," I said, grabbing his hand. He took this chance to spin me around and bring me close, into proper the position to begin a waltz. Cody brought his face close to mine and smiled.

"Dance with me," he whispered. I smiled and gently removed myself from his grasp.

"Maybe some other time," I smiled.

"I'm holding you to that," he said. I packed up my electronics and grabbed my duffle bag. I looked back at the boy who was looking at me expectantly and smirked.

"We'll see."

_**-Fin-**_

**I AM WOMAN! HEAR ME ROAR! XD!**

* * *

**[120 comments]**

**[1] **By:** NoNoNo**

ROAR!

* * *

**[2] **By: **ItsTeaTime**

That. Was. So. Awesome.

* * *

**[3] **By: **MusicIsMyLife**

"_Dance with me," he whispered. I smiled and gently removed myself from his grasp._

"_Maybe some other time," I smiled._

"_I'm holding you to that," he said. I packed up my electronics and grabbed my duffle bag. I looked back at the boy who was looking at me expectantly and smirked._

"_We'll see."_

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG -_faints from the flirtyness_-

* * *

**[4] **By: **LifeIsSweet**

AWW!

* * *

**[5] **By: **BarbieGurrl**

Nice songs for your audition, Bloom.

As for Cody… dayum!

* * *

**[6] **By: **LongHairDontCare**

I think I'm in love with Cody, Lol.

* * *

**[7] **By: **SoWhatIRock**

New reader!

And OMG Bloom, that was incredible!

* * *

**[8] **By: **LaLaLandQueen**

After what happened, you sure you still want to do this ridiculous fast?

* * *

**[9] **By: **ProcrastinatorAtBest**

Ah-Maze-Ing!

* * *

**[10] **By: **chocolateROCKS**

I feel sorry for Julie.

And Cody sounds so dreamy!

* * *

First Previous Next Last


	12. Resistance Is Futile

**(A/N): BLARRRRRGH**! I am so **ANGRY** with myself for not getting this chapter up sooner, but let me tell you this chapter was a **COMPLETE, AND UTTER BITCH TO WRITE**! I had **NO FRIGGIN CLUE** how Bloom should flirt and with who and I was just so T.O'd with this massive block. I eventually just said, "Fuck it!" and produced this…this _shit_. God, I cannot wait for the next chapter.

**ARGHHHH!**

Then, then, **THEN**, I had to go in for oral surgery **twice**! And I was just so upset and in pain and there was no frigging way I was going to write a chapter when I felt like crying. Nuh-uh. No way.

Then I went to Canada for a while, so that prolonged updates as well.

Gosh, this past month just had me so frigging upset.

I'm so sorry everyone. I really, truly am. And I just want to thank you for staying with me and reading and reviewing and leaving me comments that gave me **GIGANTIC** grins every time I read and re-read them **[yes I read them more than once. Sue me]**.

**Review Replies**

**fearlessgurl101: **Lol tell me about it! Thanks for thinking this story is good enough for one of your reviews! Thank you so much! OMG seriously! Your comments never cease to make me smile! Lol I usually hate OC fics so I have no idea what compelled me to write one! Thank you so much! I loved your review! Lol yeah, The Clique is actually where I got the idea of a boy fast and I was reading a blog about a boy diet, so I said, "Hmm…what if you took a boy fast and a blog and put them together!" And thus the blog was born lol.

**KeroNya: **Lol you could always imagine what the other comments say! Lol Bloom was…uh…confident? Lol.

**A Flower Still in Bloom: **XD! Bloom's high is the best high! Lol!

**Who wants a bowl full of YUKI: **Aww! I would kill to have a best friend like Cody! Well you get 10 Bloom Points for remembering! Lol Bloom likes to apologize. Like constantly. It's annoying. Thanks! Haha, don't worry! Bloom isn't stopping the boy fast anytime soon! See you!

**person: **Hey, it's no problem! Lol I was [is that weird?] I look forward to your reviews! Lol I guess it did since I haven't updated in forever! Yeah, innocence! Yay, I just earned 50 Bloom Points! Aww, your welcome. I tried to make it realistic. Lol, thanks!

Now Idk if any of you noticed **[hi fearlessgurl101!]** but I posted a new story called **One and the Same** as a result of my massive block. Well, it's not a story; so much as a series of unrelated one shot prompts, but check it out all the same! Yay, shameless promotion!

**Disclaimer:** the Powerpuff Girls and any other franchises used belong to their respective owners. And the that guy concept I "borrowed" from a kick ass blog by elodie.

**(C):** Aimee, Chrissy, Vikki, Nikki, Bloom, this plot I guess, and the screen names belong to me!

* * *

**My Boy Fast Blog**

**Resistance Is Futile**

_October 26__th__, 2010: Tuesday_

Hi guys…. Now I have something to tell you but I don't want you to be mad at me…. Just… promise me you won't yell at me, okay? Do you promise?

**[Cue cries of "I promise!"]**

Okay, thanks guys. Now what I'm going to tell you is going to make you want to kill me. Then you'll want to bring me back to life just so you can have another go. Just go easy on me okay? Don't hit me too hard.

But first, **UPDATES**! **[Saved by the bell]**

**Chucky**: Well, he's there. I think his relationship is going well.

**Phoney**: Okay, so last night I pled my case to get a new phone to Professor, and he said I have to wait two weeks before the company can send me another one. However, when my sisters get upgrades, I'll be left in the dust because with the new phone, comes a reset of my contract **[so unfair!]**. But I'm trying to save money so I can just buy my upgrade when the time comes **[because there's no way in hell I'm staying with an old phone while everyone else gets new ones]**.

Seems like almost every member of the male population won 25 **Bloom Points** last time. So congrats! You can now afford one earring. I advise you to wait until you accumulate 50**BPs** so that you could buy the other and then give both to a very special lady friend **[or male friend. Whatever floats your boat]**.

I cut my hair! I now have a cute little asymmetrical bob. Y'know, like what Rihanna used to have?

Um…are there any other updates? I guess not **[-**_**sob**_**-]**.

No wait! There is one more **[-**_**cheers**_**-]**! I just want to thank those who supported my hormone butt-kickery last time. And no girls, you can't have Cody. He's all mine **[muah-ha-ha]**!

-_sigh_- I guess I have no other choice but to start the blog post, so here goes.

Soooooo, uh…. I…uh…. _Fuck_.

I am just so angry at myself for what happened. Y'see, I decided to take a little trek to the park to stretch my legs and enjoy the autumn day. I was just sitting at a bench, minding my own business when two hands suddenly covered my eyes and blocked my vision.

**Stranger:** Guess who?

**Me:** -_blushing_- Uh…I dunno.

Y'see my trusted boy fasters and readers, I was blushing because who ever the hell that was had a deep, husky voice and I love deep, husky voices. Especially if said deep, husky voice was in my ear and making my insides all warm and fuzzy and hormone-y.

The hands were removed and the stranger sat beside me on the bench. When I saw who it was, my blush deepened and my insides got so much hotter that I thought I was going to puke up fire.

The mothereffing stranger just had to be **THAT GUY**.

Now, those of you born with a penis may not know exactly what the hell I'm talking about, so allow me to clarify. **THAT GUY** **[for us with girlie parts]** is the guy that is just _so fucking perfect_. He's the guy that super smart, athletic, on the basketball or football or lacrosse team **[or all three!]**. He's the guy that whenever he talks, a baby is born and a life is saved. He's the guy that is so popular among girls and moms and grandmas and babies and dogs. He's the guy whose spit is _so_ magical, that it could be used to cure cancer. He's the guy that can make every self respecting straight guy want to bat for the other team.

He's the guy that every girl is in love with, and no matter how hard they try to move on, they can't!

He's the guy that I've had a crush on last year, pre-Chuck.

He's the guy that moved away to Citysville.

He's the guy that will always have a piece of me, even when I'm married with kids that make me super stressed to the point that I could rampage on the City of Townsville.

**Me:** **=O**

**TG:** Surprised?

**Me:** -_nod_- **=O**

**TG:** It's nice to see you, Bloom.

At that point I made a super embarrassing sound that sounded like a combination between a squeak and a squeal that I will now refer to as squeaqueal **[uh…maybe not]** and he laughed! **BAAAAH!**

Okay, I'm overreacting. He wasn't laughing at me, more like laughing at the sound I made **[which was a fucking weird sound]**.

**TG:** So how are you?

At that point I got my voice back but I sounded like a Chipette that overdosed on helium and I was rambling and asking questions and my voice was getting higher and I was like, **OMG SHUT UP BLOOM!**

**Me:** -_in a super high voice_- What are you doing here? I thought you moved? Holy shit! It's you! TG! How are you? Wait, you asked me a question. I'm fine! THS is doing a dance thingy and I'm gonna try out but I don't know if I'm good enough and—oh man, is it hot out here? I'm hot, are you hot? Gosh, I thought summer ended like two months ago! It did, didn't it?

**TG:** …. –_chuckle_- Still as zany as ever, huh? Well, in order, I'm visiting good ole Townsville for the week because a part of the school I go to has been destroyed by a monster. I missed you and your sisters then. I did move. Yeah, holy shit is right. It's me! I'm fine. You dance? That depends on what kind of hot you're talking about. It did.

**Me: **-_blush_- …

**TG:** **=]**

And then, I was completely freaking out and blushing and shit and **ARGH!**

**TG:** So, it was very nice to see you again. I like your hair. I remember you used to keep it long. Did you cut it or something?

**Me:** -_nod and blush harder because THAT GUY noticed!_-

**TG:** It looks good. So um…I was wondering….

**Me:** -_calmed down_- Yes…?

**TG:** I would like to take you out, to uh…dinner—

**Me:** YES! Um…I mean…. YES!

**TG:** Great! So uh, here's my number and I'll take yours and I'll call you with the details. -_cue giant grin that was so gigantic, it took up most of his face_- I'm looking forward to this.

**Me:** -_cue giant grin that was even bigger than his_- Me too.

And by that point, I was doing a happy dance in my head.

Then I was in mourning, because after he left and we exchanged details, I remembered a couple of things.

**HOLY SHIT, I'M ON A BOY FAST!**

**I HAVE A DATE AND I'M ON A FRIGGIN BOY FAST!**

**OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT!**

**KILL ME NOW! JUST STRIKE ME DOWN AND PISS ON MY GRAVE!**

* * *

**[145 comments]**

**[1] **By:** NoNoNo**

NOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**[2] **By: **MayTheForceBeWithYou**

Well, this is an interesting turn of events.

* * *

**[3] **By: **LiveLaughLove**

Finally, I'm on the first page!

And I just wanna say, I know how you feel Bloom. I have a THAT GUY too.

You can get through this!

-LLL

* * *

**[4] **By: **LaLaLandQueen**

No more fast?

* * *

**[5] **By: **BarbieGurrl**

**LiveLaughLove**—Who doesn't have a THAT GUY?

* * *

**[6] **By: **InsertWittyScreenNameHere**

I actually liked this blog too. Oh well.

* * *

**[7] **By: **LongHairDontCare**

I believe in you, Bloom! You can do this!

* * *

**[8] **By: **ImGoinIn**

Damn, Bloom.

* * *

**[9] **By: **pogoagogo**

I wanna be ur GUY!

* * *

**[10] **By: **chocolateROCKS**

**NoNoNo**—You can say that again!

* * *

First Next Previous Last


End file.
